ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini/Harry Potter/Complete List
This is an attempt at creating a complete, up-to-date list of mini-Aragogs identified by Meir Brin and in PPC missions. It may not be totally complete, but it's got everything Neshomeh could turn up by going through the existing Potterverse missions and searching "mini." It is in alphabetical order. Please keep it that way. A ? indicates that we're not sure if this mini belongs to this proper noun, but it's our best guess. Some notes on inclusions to the list: In keeping to the conventions of Meir Brin's original list, minis are not created from initial capitalization errors, but miscapitalization in the middle of a name may result in a mini, so "minerva" is not a mini, but "Mcgonagall" is. If a mini is misspelled and uncapitalized, it creates a mini with a capitalized name, so "sirus" creates a mini called "Sirus." Only the misspelled part of a character name results in a mini, so "Ronald Weasly" results in one mini called "Weasly." If multiple parts of a name are misspelled, each part results in a new mini, so "Hanna Abbot" creates two minis, Hanna and Abbot. However, when it comes to compound names like "Shrieking Shack," all parts may be included, as in "Shreaking Shack." Person Minis ; Abbott, Hannah * Abbot * Hanna ; Binns, Cuthbert * Bonns ; Black, Sirius "Padfoot" * Pad Foot * Serious * Serius (adopted by Mystikalolo) * Siris * Siriu (adopted by Boarder/Agent Ella Darcy) * Sirrus (adopted by Anne G.) * Sirus (adopted by Laurel) * Sriius ; Brown, Lavender * Lavendar (adopted by Boarder/Agent Niamh) ; Buckbeak * Buckbeat ; Chang, Cho * Chu ; Crabbe, Vincent * Crab * Crabb * Crabe ; Creevey brothers * Creeve * Creevy (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) * Cryvee ; Crookshanks * Crookshakes * Krookshanks ; Crouch, Bartemius "Barty", Jr * Bartemious Crouch Jr ; Delacour, Fleur * Fluer ; Diggory, Cedric * Cedrid * Digory * Kedric ; Dippet, Armando * Dippit ; Dobby * Dobbey * Dobbie * Dobey ; Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian * Ablus (adopted by Boarder Artemis) * Alibis * APBWD initials * Dombledore * Doombledoor * Doomblesdoors * Doumbledore * Dubledore * Dumbbledore * Dumbdores * Dumbeldor * Dumbeldore * Dumbeledore * Dumbldor * Dumbldore * Dumble dor * Dumblebore (adopted by Uchiha Itachi) * Dumbledoor * Dumbledor * Dumblemore * Dumcbledore * Perfesser Doombledoors * Proffessor Dumbledore * Ulric ? ; Dursley family * Dersley * Dursely * Durselys * Dursles * Durslry * Dursly * Dusley * Dusrley ; Dursely, Dudley * Dudly ; Dursley, Petunia * Patunia * Pentunia * Petutia ; Dursley, Vernon * Bernon * Verons ; Evans, Lily * Evens * Lidney * Lili * Lilith (adopted by Pineapple Queen) * Lilly * Lindely * Lindley ; Fawkes * Faux * Fawks (adopted by Boarder Fawkes/Agent Chelsea Miller) * Fawlkes * Fawx (adopted by Boarder UnDeadGoat) ; Filch, Argus * Filtch * Flich * Flinch ; Finch-Fletchley, Justin * Flinch-Flecety * Flinch-Fletchety * Flintch -Fletchy ; Finnegan, Seamus * Finnigon ; Fletcher, Mundungus * Mudungus ; Flitwick, Filius * Flikwik * Flitwich (adopted by Agent Kayla Morrison) ; Goyle family * Goyel Senior ; Goyle, Gregory * Golye * Golyle ; Granger, Hermione Jean * Grainger * Harmeemee * Harmony (adopted by Nienna) * Hearmen * Hemione * Herimione * Hermine * Herminion (adopted by Technetium) * Herminoe (adopted by Boarder classicfilmfan) * Hermioen * Hermion * Hermiones * Hermionie * Hermoine (adopted by Kinsey) * Hermoing * Hermone * Hermonie (adopted by Haley Plotkin) * Hormone * Jane ; Gryffindor, Godric * Goderic * Godirc * Godrich * Goodrich * Gordic ; Hagrid, Rubeus * Hugrid (adopted by Boarder Andy) * Rebeus * Rubens * Ruebus ; Hedwig * Hedgewig (adopted by Phaidra) * Hedwit ; Hufflepuff, Helga * Helga Huffelpuff ; Johnson, Angelina * Johnsin ; Jordan, Lee * Jorden ; Karkaroff, Igor * Karakoff ; Krum, Viktor * Vicktor * Victor ; Lockhart, Gilderoy * Gilderloy * Gildreoy * Gildroy * Gileroy (adopted by Boarder classicfilmfan) * Lochhardt * Lockhardt * Lockheart (adopted by Meir Brin) * Rockheart (adopted by Agent Decima) ; Longbottom, Neville * Longbottem * Neivelle (adopted by Zahri) * Nevelle (adopted by Boarder/Agent Kaitlyn) * Nevil * Nevill ; Lupin, Remus John "Moony" * Emus * Loopen (adopted by Rhiannon) * Loopin (adopted by Mirild Sket) * Lopin (adopted by Boarder/Agent Ekwy Fields) * Loupen (adopted by Michelle Solo) * Lupi (adopted by Boarder/Agent Aria) * Lupine (adopted by Boarder Newmoon) * Lupinm * Reamus (adopted by Boarder Kaltia) * Remuse * Remuss (adopted by Tiger Lily) ; Malfoy family * Mafoy * Malfot * Malfroy * Malory * Melfoy * Milfoy (adopted by Mystellia) * Mlafoy * Molfoy ; Malfoy, Draco * Darco (adopted by Molly) * Drac (adopted by Boarder Dragonlet) * Draci * DrAco * Dracos (adopted by D. Shadowphrye) * Drakko * Draoc (adopted by Boarder/Agent Polaris) * Draycoo * Drcao * Dricco ; Malfoy, Lucius * Lisiouse (adopted by Rex Natos) * Lucious * Luciuos * Luicus * Luscious (adopted by Silent Angel) * Lusiouse ; Malfoy, Narcissa * Narcsissa * Marissa (adopted by Rinluver) ; McGonagall, Minerva * Macgonigal * Macgonnalal (adopted by Boarder/Agent Bjam) * Magonigal * McGonagal * McGonaggal * Mcgonagoll (adopted by Agents Rina Dives and Randa Roan) * McGongall * McGonigal * McGonnagall * McGonnigal * McGonnogal * McGoragall * Mcgonnegal * McNogall * Mcnognall * Mganaggal * Mggonnagal * Mgonnagal * Minerve * Mogonagle ; Moody, Alastor "Mad-Eye" * Alistiar * Mad Eye * Mad-eye ; Mrs Norris * Noriss ; Nagini * Nigini ; Ollivander, Garrick * Mr.Olivander * Mr. Olivander ; Patil, Padma * Padama * Podme ; Patil, Parvati * Parfait * Parvarti * Parvti * Pavarati * Pavarotti (adopted by Maria) * Pavarti * Pivety ; Pettigrew, Peter "Wormtail" * Petegrew * Petey * Wormmtail ; Peverell family * Perevelle ; Pomfrey, Poppy * Madam Pomphrey (adopted by Agent Trojanhorse) * Madame Pomfrey * Madame Pompfry * Phomphery * Polmfrey * Pomferey * Pomfery * Pomfry * Pompfrey * Pomphrey * Poomfrey * Promfrey (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Potter family * Pooter * Poter ; Potter, Harry James * Garrt * Garry * Haery * Haree * Harie (adopted by HFA student Ally White) * Harold * Harr * Harrr * Harrry * Harrys * Hary (adopted by Kate M. Davis) * Harys (adopted by Agent Valon Vance) * Haryy * Hayre * Hayree * Heeri * Herry * Hrry * Hurry ; Potter, James "Prongs" * Jaems * Jame * Jamed * Jamese * Jhames (adopted by Fufu) ; Quirrell, Quirinus * Quirrel * Quirril ; Riddle, Tom Marvolo / Lord Voldemort * Marvello * Marvelo * Mavello * Vodemort * Vodlemort * Voldamort * Voldemart * Voldemord * Voldemorte * Voldemorts * Voldermolt * Voldermont * Voldermort (adopted by Kat) * Voldeymert * Voldeymort * Voldiemort (adopted by Klose) * Voldimort * Voldmeort * Voldmort * Voldmorts * Voldomort * Voldyermort * Voldyermorty * Voledmort * Volemort * Volydermort * Vuldemort ; Rowling, J.K. * Rawling up for adoption ; Scrimgeour, Rufus * Scrimgauer ; Shacklebolt, Kingsley * Shackle bot ; Sinistra, Aurora * Sinastra ; Slytherin, Salazar * Salazar Slytherine ; Snape, Severus * Serverus (adopted by Boarder Cerberus Dis) * Serves * Serveus (adopted by Boarder/Agent Mercuria Stardust) * Sevaras (adopted by Airmid Star) * Severe (adopted by Boarder Neshomeh/Agent Derik) * Severous (adopted by Liet) * Sevrus (adopted by Boarder/Agent Katrina; also claimed by Agent Loren Blue) * Shape (adopted by Jay Sea) * Snap (adopted by Diana) * Snaped (adopted by Kestin Stewart) ; Spinnet, Alicia * Spinnete ; Tonks, Nymphadora * Nymphedora * Nyphrodora * Tonk ; Trelawney, Sybill * Tralewney * Trawlany * Trawleny * Treawlney * Trelawny * Trewlaney * Treylawny ; Umbridge, Dolores * Deloris ; Warren, "Moaning" Myrtle * Merrtle (adopted by Plum Jam) ; Weasley family * Weaesly * Wealey * Weasely * Weasily * Weasly * Weazly (adopted by Boarder classicfilmfan) * Werasley * Wesley ; Weasley, Arthur * Artur * Aurthor * Author (adopted by Miss Cam) * Mr. Wesley (adopted by Agents Amelia Keaton and Ian Nahinu) ; Weasley, Charlie * Charley * Chraelie ; Weasley, Fred * Fread (adopted by Catrin Pritchard) * Freed (adopted by Dee Sarrachi) ; Weasley, George * Geaorge (adopted by Emily) * Geroge * Goerge (adopted by Kellie Owens) * Gorge * Groirge ; Weasley, Ginevra "Ginny" * Ginerva * Ginnys * Virginia ; Weasley, Molly * Mrs. Weasly ; Weasley, Percy * Perry * Persy ; Weasley, Ronald "Ron" * Ran * Rom * Roneld * Ronikuns (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Wood, Oliver * Okliver (adopted by Boarder/Agent C-Chan) * Olliver (adopted by Boarder Elvea Aure/Agent Meneltari) ; Zabini, Blaise * Balaise * Blaize (adopted by Neva) * Blaze * Zambini * Zarbini Place Minis ; Azkaban * Axkaban * Azcaban * Azkban ; Beauxbatons Academy of Magic * Beaubatons * Beaubaxtons * Beaxbatons ; The Burrow * The Borrow ; Diagon Alley * Diagon Ally * Diagon Valley * Diagonaly ; Eeylops Owl Emporium * Eyelops ; Flourish and Blotts Bookseller * Flouris ? ; Great Hall * Grand Hall ; Gringotts Wizarding Bank * Greengots * Gringgotts * Gringott’s ; Forbidden Forest * Forbidden Forrest ; Hogsmeade Village * Hogesmeade * Hogmaed * Hogsmead * Hogsmede * Hugsmeed (adopted by Marti) ; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Hawgwarts * Hog warts * Hogarts * Hogwarsts * Hogwarth * Hogwartz * Hogwart’s * Hogwats * Hogworts * Hogwrats * Horgwarts * Howgwarts ; Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Illvormorny * Ilvomorny ; Knockturn Alley * Nockturn ; The Leaky Cauldron * Leaky Couldron ; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions * Maulkin ; Ollivanders * Olivander's * Olivanders ; Shrieking Shack * Shreaking Shack ; St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries * St. Mugalos Thing Minis Magic ; Amortentia * Amortrntia ** Gold-colored. ; Animagus/Animagi * Amugis * Animagmus * Animagnus * Animangi * Animungus ; Arania Exumai * Arania Exhime ; Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse * Abarva Cababra * Abracadabara * Aderva Cadaver * Advera Kadabera * Arvadak Adava * Avada Kadavra * Avado Kidavra * Avedar kedevara * Avrakadavra ; Bombarda * Bombarder ;Bulbadox Powder *Bullbadox powder ; Crucio, the Cruciatus Curse * Crutacious Curse * Curcio ; Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm * Expelliarius * Exppellarmus ; Herbology * Herbiology ; Immobulus, the Freezing Charm * Imobulous ; Locomotor Mortis, the Leg-Locker Curse * Locomorter Mortis ; Metamorphmagus * Matamorphmagus ; Obliviate, the Memory Charm * Oblivate (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Occlumens * Occulmens ;Sonorus, the Amplifying Charm *Sonorous ; Transfiguration * Tranfiragation * Transfiguaration ; Wolfsbane Potion * Wolf bane potion Organizations ; Chudley Cannons * Canons * Chludley Cannons ; Death Eater(s) * Dark Eaters * Death Easters (adopted by Agents Zeb and the Aviator) * Deatheaters ; Gryffindor * Grefindor * Griffendor * Griffendore * Griffindfor * Griffindor * Grifindor * Grryfindor * Gryffendor * Gryffindore * Gryffindores * Gryffydur * Gryfiindor * Gryfindore * Gryfinndor * Gryiffindor * Gryphandor (adopted by Boarder SkarmorySilver/Agent Falchion) * Gyffindor * Gyiffenor ; Hufflepuff * Huffelpuff ; Marauder(s) * Maradeur * Maraudeur ; Ravenclaw * Raveclaw (adopted by Boarder Laureril) * Raven claws ; Slytherin * Slitherin * Slitheryn * Sltherin * Slthytherin * Slyhterin * Slytheren * Slytherine * Slythern * Slythyren ; Tutshill Tornados * Tornadoes ; Wizengamot * Wizengamut * Wizongamot Species ; Basilisk * Basilik * Baslik ; Blast-Ended Skrewt * Blast-Ended Swert ;Boggart(s) *Bogarts ;Centaur *Centar ; Dementor(s) * Demeantors ; Hippogriff * Hippogryff ; Phoenix * Pheniox * Pheonix (adopted by Boarder/General Store owner Leto Haven) * Pheonox ; Poltergeist * Poltegiest ; Venomous Tentacula * Venemous Tentacula ** Plant-like. Other ; Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Berty ; Bezoar * Beasol ? ; The Daily Prophet * Daily Phropet * Daily Profit ; Deathly Hallows * Deadly Halos ; Firebolt * Fire Blot * Fire Blots ; Firewhisky * Fire whiskey ; Knight Bus * Night bus ; Mudblood * Mudblooed ; Muggle(s) * Mugles ; Nimbus 2000 * Numbuss ; Philosopher's Stone * Philosophies Stone ** Note: quotes philosophy; good luck living with this one. ; Quidditch * Kwidich * Qudditch * Quddithch * Quditch * Quid Ditch * Quiddich * Quiddith * Quidechth * Quidethch * Quiditch * Quidittch * Quiedditch * Quittich Unsortable Minis * Slythindor Harry Potter/Complete List Category:Harry Potter Fandom